


Considerations

by Skeren



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2005.
> 
> I can't find any indications this was ever posted.

Dorothy considered the figure at the window carefully, watching him from her place in the doorway leading to the opposite room. There was little gravity up here right now, as they were on the off rotation for the moment. 

When he spoke it was somewhat startling, as she’d been watching him contemplate the planet below for a good couple hours already. “Why are you so intrigued by war Dorothy?”

She walked up beside him before answering, picking her words with care. “I was sure you would know.” 

“And why would that be?” He leaned into the window, turning his back to it as he met her eyes.

“Because you are a prince of war.”

“No… I am a Peacecraft. If I must use war, then so it shall be.”


End file.
